One Of Us
by OOC 'here
Summary: Jamás imaginé que volvería al principio de todo. Y lo peor de todo, nunca pensé que tomaría venganza. /El Crepúsculo de una venganza/
1. Chapter 1

Bella POV

Aquí tirada sobre el frio césped del prado-el prado en el que él un día me declaro su "amor"…-me dí cuenta del más grande de mis errores: haberlo amado con todo mi corazón…

Él nunca me había amado-prueba de so el estar aquí, sin vida-tan solo deseo mi sangre, pero como su familia no quería que se descubriera su "secreto", se fueron, dejando sola a la estúpida e ingenua Bella...

Sabía que el revivir su recuerdo me dolería y no sería capaz ni de hablar….

Y allí tendida sobre ése ya casi marchito y descuidado prado, no pude evitar que la más dolorosa sensación de liberar mis emociones se apoderara de mí en cuerpo y alma

-odio el haberlo conocido-me sobresalte al oír mi propia voz y también escuchar esa frase prohibida-para mí-, pero, ¿no sería así más fácil?

Si yo no le hubiera amado tanto él no hubiera tenido que fingir que me amaba para poder beber de mi sangre, y por supuesto yo no estaría sufriendo tanto…

Muchas lágrimas corrieron por mis mejillas perdiéndose en algún lugar de mi rostro. No podía dejar de atormentarme con _nuestros_ recuerdos, todas las cosas que había pasado al lado de mi amado Edward, y ahora sólo podía lamentarme por no haber sido un poco más astuta y darme cuenta de que el amor que yo le profesaba nunca fue suficiente, y que intentando estar con él me engañaba a mi misma.

_Desearía volver al primer día en el que le vi…_

Ése fue mi último pensamiento antes de dejarme caer en lo más profundo de la inconsciencia. Aquél lugar donde las cosas tienen más sentido, un lugar donde Edward siguiera aquí, conmigo. Y que todo lo demás fuera sólo un vil sueño…

? POV

El sufrimiento humano nunca me pareció algo digno de recordar, al convivir tanto tiempo entre seres terrenales me había hecho pensar así; pero, al ver a aquella joven llorando sin consuelo sobre ese prado, sentí algo, algo que no sentía desde que morí…

Algo que sólo una mujer me había hecho sentir.

Era terrible ver el dolor de aquella joven de ojos cafés llenos de angustia, una pena casi inimaginable.

_Desearía volver al primer día en el que le vi…_

Oí su pensamiento, y sonreí pueril. Tal vez podía ayudar, me adentré en su mente y pude ver en sus recuerdos el primer día al que ella quería volver.

Cumplí su deseo…


	2. Chapter 2

Desperté.

Miré a mí alrededor sin saber muy bien como llegué a la cama, mi último recuerdo era haber estado recostada en el prado, _nuestro prado._

¿Y si sólo había sido un sueño? Era lo más lógico, después de todo, no recordaba a haber tenido alguna riña con Charlie sobre el porqué me había adentrado tanto en el bosque.

_Sólo un sueño_, me dije levantándome. En una esquina alejada de mi habitación pude ver una maleta azul, que, realmente no recordaba haber sacado de mi armario, sólo la había usado una vez en Forks, y fue el día que llegué aquí…

Fruncí mi ceño sintiéndome completamente confundida. ¿Por qué estaba allí? ¿Estaba teniendo alguna clase de "laguna" mental? Era lo más probable.

Guardé la maleta en lo alto del armario para luego buscar mi ropa, lo raro de todo era que mis prendas estaban muy ordenadas, como si recién las usara. Hice una mueca usando unos jeans y una blusa blanca. Busqué mi abrigo con la mirada; se encontraba colgado en el espaldar de mi cama, éste recuerdo me parecía vagamente conocido, como si estuviese viviendo un auténtico Déjà vu. Pero por alguna razón no recordaba que momento estaba recordando…

Bajé los escalones a trompicones para desayunar, Charlie me esperaba sentado en las sillas de mi cocina, ninguna a juego por supuesto.

-Bella-Saludó él tomando su taza de café. Volví a juntar mis cejas, confusa, Charlie nunca desayunaba conmigo, él acostumbraba a irse temprano a la estación de policías. Negué de nuevo, quizá sólo tenía algo importante que decir.- ¿Lista?

-¿Para qué?-Pregunté sacando mi cereal y sentándome a su lado.

Charlie me miró extrañado y luego relajó su mirada.-Vale, lo pillé. Estás intentando que esto no sea más difícil-Comentó terminando su café. Antes de que pudiera replicarle algo se levantó y masculló un "Buena suerte".

Me quedé sentada en medio de la cocina, mirando el lugar por donde mi padre se había marchado. ¿Acaso…? Mordí mi labio inferior pensando una y otra vez en lo que había pasado hacía unos minutos. Mi "sueño" de la noche anterior de reprodujo en mi mente como si de una película se tratara.

"_Desearía volver al primer día en el que le vi…"_

¿Acaso...? Tragué saliva con fuerza saliendo de la cocina con rapidez, rumbo al cuartito de aseos, tal y como pensaba…

Cerré los ojos con fuerza, los volví a abrir y con terror comprobé que la fecha no había cambiado: Era mi segundo día en Forks…

Por alguna rara y traumática razón, el destino me había devuelto al primer día en el que entré al instituto de Forks. Y no, no era un sueño, mi brazo había suido pellizcado muchas veces por mí para dar crédito a éste hecho.

-No…-Me dije con un sollozo gritando por salir de mis labios. ¡No quería esto! No quería volver a verlo…-Si antes no pude dejar de sufrir por perderte, ni siquiera quiero imaginar lo duro que será dejarte ir otra vez.

-No tiene que suceder de nuevo-Una hermosa, casi hipnótica voz hizo que pagara un saltó cómico. ¿Quién rayos era éste hombre?-Casi por instinto cogí la escoba próxima a mí lista para usarla como un arma.-Ni se te ocurra-Masculló él adivinando mi propósito.

-Aléjate-Advertí mirándolo con miedo y furia fluyendo por mi expresión facial.-¿Cómo entraste?-

-Por la puerta-Respondió él soltando una carcajada lisa, atercio…Negué y volví a mirarle-¿Aterciopelada? ¿Era eso?

-Cállate-Gruñí con rabia. Hasta que caí en la cuenta… Yo nunca había hablado, ¿Él había…?

-¿Leer tu mente?-Volvió a inquirir cada vez más divertido-Claro, no es difícil para mí hacerlo. Suelta ese palo Isabella, no me harás ningún daño con él.

Afiancé mi agarre a la escoba como si fuese lo único que me quedaba en el mundo y lo vi rodar los ojos con impaciencia.

-¿Eres…Un…Vampiro?-Pregunté con palabras entrecortadas, si él lo era estaba perdida, estaba sola con un vampiro en mi casa, pero, ¿Cómo él leía mis pensamientos? ¡Edward jamás lo pudo hacer!

-Yo no soy tu Edward-Masculló con tono aburrido. Fruncí mi ceño en su totalidad esperando a que me siquiera dando más explicaciones.-Y no cariño, tampoco soy un vampiro.

-¿Entonces?-Me atreví a preguntar con algo de insolencia. Sólo quería saber ¿Quién era? Y ¿Por qué rayos estaba en mi casa?

-Ten calma Isabella, pronto sabrás quien soy, por ahora, vamos a la escuela, estoy seguro de que sabes que pasará hoy.

_**En algún lugar:**_

-¿Está con ella?-La majestuosa voz de mi Señor sonaba molesta, casi enojada. Agachando al cabeza sólo atiné a susurrar.

-No pudimos detenerle. Estaba completamente decidido, ¿Quiere que lo traigamos de nuevo? Merece su castigo.

-No-Respondió imponente y nadie se atrevió a cuestionar su resolución.-él fue allí con un objetivo, si consigue demostrarlo, podrá volver a ver a Sofía. Si no, descenderá…

Oí con claridad varios pensamientos tristes y asombrados. El _descender_ era uno de los peores castigos de nuestra especie, nos mantenían aislados de nuestros aposentos por años, millones de años.

Asentí en silencio aún con la mirada gacha esperando sus próximas palabras.

-Búscale, más no interfieras. Serás mis ojos y oídos de lo que él haga con ésa mujer, mantenme informado.

-Si, Señor-Musité despacio. Era hora de ver que rayos hacía Azaél con ésa humana, tenía que descubrir sus planes, por ahora, esa era misión.


End file.
